dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeon Woo Chi
Details *'Title:' 전우치 (田禹治) / Jeon Woo Chi *'Also known as:' 우치 / Woo Chi *'Genre:' Action, fantasy, period, romance *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast Network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Nov-21 to 2013-Feb-07 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Jeon Woo Chi OST Synopsis Jeon Woo Chi based on classical novel of unknown origin dating to the Joseon era that tells the story of a free-wheeling, mischievous Jeon Woo Chi, who swallowed the gumiho's fox bead, which gave him powers of Taoist magic. He uses those powers to save the poor, oppressed people and becomes a hero. Dramabeans Jeon Woo Chi (Cha Tae Hyun) is student of Hong Gil Dong, fights against Ma Sook (Kim Gab Soo) and Kang Rim (Lee Hee Joon) to protect Hong Gil Dong′s country Yuldo. Jeon Woo Chi acts like a lazy nobody in everyday life, but whenever he has to fight he transforms into the magician Jeon Woo Chi. He even puts his life on the line when Hong Moo Yeon (Uee), granddaughter of Hong Gil Dong and his fiance, falls under a spell and starts to attack him. Jeon Woo Chi who dreams of revenge after having lost his trusted best friend and lover is not interested in becoming a hero but becomes one as he gets rid of the bad guys. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Cha Tae Hyun as Jeon Woo Chi / Lee Chi *Uee as Hong Moo Yeon *Lee Hee Joon as Kang Rim *Baek Jin Hee as Lee Hye Ryung *Kim Gab Soo as Ma Sook *Sung Dong Il as Bong Goo ;Joseon Necessity *Ahn Yong Joon as Lee Geo *Hong Jong Hyun as Seo Chan Hwi *Lee Joo Yeon as Eun Woo ;People inside the Palace *Kim Byung Se as Oh Yong *Lee Jae Yong as So Chil *Shin Seung Hwan as Doong Gae *Jang Jung Hee as Maeb Ji *Go Joo Yun as Lady Kim *Jang Tae Sung as Mok Mal *Lee Jung Sung as Dae Je Hak ;Joboso People *Kim Seung Wook as Jang Sa Doo *Kim Chi Gook (김치국) as Noh Joon Ik *Park Joo Hyung as Oh Gyu *Bae Dong Sung (배동성) as Choi Seo Ri ;Sham Gae Na Roo Party *Kim Roe Ha as Mak Gae *Jang Won Young as Uh Joong Yi *Park Jae Won (박재원) as Mong Sae ;Yoon Jong Ga Party *Park Hae Joon as Dae Geun *Kim Jae Man as Eok Chun *Kim Sang Hoon (김상훈) as Eop Dong ;Other People *Kim Kwang Gyu as Myung Gi *Jo Jae Yoon as Chul Kyun *Jung Soo Young as Eul Yi *Lee Dae Yeon as Moon Po Gyo *Park Gil Soo as Choi Sa Ryung *Kim Byung Choon as Lee Chae Pal *Choi Duk Moon as Gye Son *Lee Byung Joon as Yoon Bo *Jo Ha Rang as Gam Nae *Jo Woo Ri as Sol Mi *Kim Yoo Hyun as Sa Rang Son *Baek Ho (백호) as Jang Won *Ren (렌) as Kang Sul ;Special Appearances *Kim Myung Soo as Gapsa Choi (ep 1) *Jung Jin Young as Jeon Woo Chi's teacher (ep 1&6) *Jung Ho Bin as Kim Kwang Hee (ep 12-14) *Kim Won Hyo (김원효) as Joseon officer (ep 1-2) *Lee Hee Do as Craftsman Choi (ep 4-5) *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as Craftsman Choi's grandson (ep 4-5) *Kim Ji Wan as Joboso's worker (ep 13) *Seo Bum Shik as monk (ep 2) *Joo Boo Jin as Pyejoo's court lady (ep 2) *Lee Joo Suk as Lee Gaek Jo (ep 5) *Jo Jae Wan as Gam Dong (ep 9-10) *Shin Joon Young (신준영) as Pyo Mang Dong (ep 15,24) *Yoo Hyun Chul (유현철) as Seol Joo (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Chorokbaem Media *'Director:' Kang Il Soo, Park Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Jo Myung Joo, Park Dae Young (박대영) Notes *This drama is the remake of the 2009 hit movie Jeon Woo Chi which stars actor Kang Dong Won. Episode Ratings See Jeon Woo Chi/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1) (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Romance